Lie To Me
by ur-only-hope
Summary: Evan's relationship with his girlfriend is getting rocky. He finds out her secret, but doesn't have the heart to leave her. When he does, he discovers something that might just bring him back. Evan Bourne/OC
1. Lie To Me

**A/N: I don't own Evan Bourne... sadly.  
Very short story that was inspired by three lovely songs.  
The OC remains nameless.  
****Inspiration: _Lie To Me by Ne-Yo_**

* * *

**Lie To Me**

Has it really come to this? Have I really lost faith in her? No. She's perfect. She'd never do anything like this to me. I gave her everything. She'd never turn her back on me. She wouldn't do something so deceiving. She's perfect. She's an angel. She can never betray me like that.

Can she? Will she? Has she?

**Lie To Me**

My thoughts race as we lie on the couch together. I'm barely paying any attention to the movie we're watching. I loosely plays with her chocolate brown hair, stoking it through my fingers, watching the locks slide through and fall back down on to her bare shoulders. Her phone vibrates on the coffee table. She gets up from our embrace, her wavy, silk hair brushes against my skin as she retrieves the phone from the table.

"I'ma take this in the other room, kay?" she asks, not even waiting for my response.

She leaves to the bedroom and closes the door behind her. I continue to lie there and listened to the muffled sounds of her angelic voice coming from our room. I got up from my uncomfortable position and approached the door. I hear her giggling on the phone and I pressed my ear against the hard surface.

"I know. I miss you too. Yeah. We'll see each other soon. Promise. Kay. Love you too."

My heart stopped.

**Lie To Me**

She opened the door and jumped a bit to see me standing there. "Oh. Evan. You scared me," she said placing a hand on her chest.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Kimberly. She's coming home from school to visit soon."

I just looked at her; into her sparkling hazel eyes. I smile appeared on her lips. I wanted so badly to believe her.

I had to believe her.

"What?" she questioned with concern. She can see the doubt in my eyes.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, baby. You know I'd never lie to you." Her hands cupped my face and she laid a kiss on my lips. Her lips; so warm yet the kiss was so cold. "Now c'mon. Let's go finish our movie."

She took my hand. A tingle went through my body like every time we touch. She lead us back to the living room to return to our quiet evening.

**Lie To Me**

The days seemed long, but the nights go on longer. I lie awake in bed, staring at her beautiful face. That face would never lie to me. My angel can never lie to me. I turned over and shut my eyes trying to keep them closed. I soon felt movement on the bed. Weight shifted and sounds of rustling clothes filled my ears. The door opened and closed.

_11:45PM_

I stared at the clock for hours. I don't think I blinked once. I watched as the time passed. As each minute went by, a little more of my heart broke.

_6:45AM_

The door opened again. More sounds of rustling clothes. Weight shifted again and I felt an arm around me.

It felt too unreal. Was I dreaming?

**Lie To Me**

Morning came with an aching turn. I just want to be numb. I honestly don't want to feel a thing. I don't want reality. Actually, reality stings. I wish we could both pretend. Fantasy seems better than reality.

I turned my face to hers as she slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, love," she greeted, kissing my lips.

"Morning." She sat up from the bed and I did too. She was about to get up when I pulled her back. "Are you happy?" I asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" she asked back with confusion.

"Are you happy with me?"

"Of course I'm happy with you, Evan. I wouldn't be happy with anyone else. There's nobody for me, but you."

**Lie To Me**

I needed desperately to believe her. Because if I don't, I won't be held responsible for what I might do. I don't want to know what I know to be true. What I need her to do is lie to me. I need her to tell me another lie.

"I love you, Evan."

**Lie**


	2. Stop & Think About It

******A/N: I don't own Evan Bourne... sadly.  
Very short story that was inspired by three lovely songs.  
The OC remains nameless.**  
Inspiration: _Never Again by Danny Fernandez_

* * *

**Lied To Me**

No. I can't do this anymore. I thought I'd be okay with this. I'm not. A relationship shouldn't be built on lies. That's not how it works.

**Lied To Me**

She promised she's be there for me. Promised that she'd never leave. But I'm scared. I'm scared she will leave. Leave me for another man. Another man she's been seeing behind my back.

Her friends would always say: "Sweetie, why are you with him?" "He's always on the road." "Can you really trust him?" "Evan's surrounded by so many beautiful women." "How do you know he's not sleeping around with the Divas?" "Are you sure he doesn't have a groupie on the side?" "How do you know you're not just a groupie he's getting it on with when he's home?"

**Lied To Me**

All these allegations, all the bullshit they had to say got to her. She dared and questioned me. I never did her wrong. She was the one tripping. She'd listened to her friends, getting angry with me. It's like they loved her more than I did. Well, she can roll with her crew and do whatever the hell she has to do.

Accusing me of cheating when it was her or betrayed our love.

**Lied To Me**

The love we had and shared is no longer there. It's harder to keep going on like this knowing the truth and playing it out like nothing has ever happened when I know for a fact that it's still happening when I'm not there and even when I'm there.

She doesn't really know if I know or not. She'd wonder. I see it in her eyes. Fear of getting caught. But I'd never let myself go with it. I can't imagine my girl with another man let alone be imperfect. She is perfect.

Or is she being untrue or am I being a fool?

**Lied To Me**

"Baby. We need to talk." I took her hand, leading her into my locker room. This was the one of the few times I've taken her here with me. That and because the show is in our hometown and she wanted to come see everything live.

"What's wrong, Evan?"

I lead her to the couch and ask her to sit. "We need to talk about us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Baby, stop and think about it."

"About what?"

"I know."

She looked at me with a blank expression on her precious face. "Evan, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know about you and—what you do when I'm not home or even when I am home. You're seeing people behind my back."

"Evan, it's not like that. You—"

"Babe, where did we went wrong? I didn't want it to end like this. Actually, I didn't want us to end at all, but how did it?"

"Wait, end? What?"

"I can't do this anymore, baby. You and me. This isn't working. Obviously, I'm just not enough for you."

**Lied To Me**

"Evan!" She stood up and I could hear the hurt in her voice, but the one that's hurting more was me. I couldn't dare to look her in the eyes. They'll just lead me back to her. I can't be weak right now. I have to be strong. "You don't mean that!"

"But I do." I opened the door and took a deep breath, looking at her for the first time since this conversation started. "It's a shame to say this, but you and me will never be the same again. I never wanna hold your hand and walk through the park with you again. No more talking for hours on the phone with you until the early morning. I never wanna kiss you again."

"Evan..."

"I mean it. After tonight, I'm not coming home. Don't call me because I won't answer. Stay out of my life. Leave me alone. That's it. I'm ending it here. I gave you my heart and soul, but I don't love you anymore."

**Lied To Me**

Tears were falling down her face and I brushed the pain passed, resisting the urge to tell her I was kidding, that I still wanted her and that I'd do anything for her. I resisted that temptation to hold her in my arms and kiss her.

I turned my heel and was about to leave.

"But Evan! I still love you."

I turned my head and looked at her. "You shoulda thought about that before you hurt me."

"You're killing me right now!"

"You already murdered me. My heart, my love and my soul with your lies."

**You Lied**


	3. A Part of Me

******A/N: I don't own Evan Bourne... sadly.  
Very short story that was inspired by three lovely songs.  
The OC remains nameless.  
Inspiration: _Last Song by Martin Kember_**

* * *

**_When the last song is over_**  
**_It's time to move on_**  
**_And I know I should tell her my feelings are gone_**  
**_But there's still something missing I can't seem to find_**  
**_A part of me I left behind_**

It's been over a year since she left. Since I made her leave. And it's only been recently since I began to heal. I've finally moved on and seeing someone new. Today is our one month anniversary. But something else happened today.

She called.

She says she still thinks about me. Everyday. I haven't talked to her or seen her in a long time. It caught me so off guard. I didn't know what to say. My heart starts beating fast. The feelings that I thought have died, were resurfacing from inside.

**It's been a part of me missing since you've been gone**

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you?"

**And I can't even tell you how it felt so wrong**

I stayed up all night debating if I should go see her. I haven't talked to her in a year. How could I see her? I shouldn't go. I shouldn't see her. But against my own advice, I snuck out to see her.

I walked up that path, those porch stairs and knocked on the familiar door. She opened it and that beautiful smile I fell in love with was on her gorgeous face.

"Evan."

"Hi."

"Come in."

I walked inside and looked around at what use to be our home. Now, now she lives here on her own.

**But there's must be a reason it happened this way**

"He left. If you're looking for him. Chris left," she explained.

"How long ago?" I asked.

"Eight months ago today."

I nodded, not understanding why she waited this long to contact me or at all for that matter.

"I want you to meet someone."

She walked out of the room and I slowly followed. We entered a nursery and a smile was brought on to my face. She went over to the crib and picked up a little baby. I made my way to her to see the little one.

My heart started beating fast. I couldn't handle what I was seeing.

**As long as you're home, I'm okay**

The baby looked just like me.

"He-he-he..." I stuttered.

"He's our son."

_**When the last song was over  
****I tried to move on  
****For so long I pretended like my feelings were gone  
****But there's been something missing and now I can find  
****That part of me I left behind**_

_**She's The Part Of Me I Left Behind**_


End file.
